Too late to Apologize
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Double character Death fic: Ichigo's too late to save Renji. Ichigo x Renji So sad I cried writing it! I hate death fics!


I cried writing this - I HATE death fics, with a passion - I avoid them like the plague - but I was listening to Timberland and One Republic's "Too late to apologise" and this scenario came to my head. I hated it - I wanted to cry just thinking about it - but I couldn't shake the image from my head. I hope writing it will remove it. I love Renji and Ichigo to bits. I had to change the ending because I was so SAD!!!

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes - He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't - wouldn't. "RENJI-!!!!" Rukia's shrill cry of pain and devastation pierced his brain and his heart like an ice cold jagged knife. Her voice, confirmed the twisted reality of what his eyes were seeing. Renji's bloody and battered body hung on what looked to be replicas of soul society's pillars, his arms bound to them by ropes, his body hanging between them, suspended, limp. He was too late. "RENJIIII!!!!" He wouldn't believe it - he refused to. His own voice reached his ears in a surreal way. He sounded like he was dying. He was. He was vaguely aware of his body moving towards Renji, tears blurring his vision. "RENJI! RENJIIII!!!" His feet stumbled a few times as numbness took over his body approaching his best friend - his love - his life.

Flash-stepping to the top, he felt the last faint wisps of Renji's reiatsu. He hurriedly tried to cut the bonds holding Renji suspended with shaking hands. "You idiot - why - Why?!" Ichigo pummelled one bond with Zangetsu while holding on to Renji's arm to stop him from dropping went the bond was released. "Don't you dare die - I need you damn it!" he confessed with voice racked with sobs. Finally freeing one arm, he pulled Renji to the top before setting to work on the other to free him from his final bond. As soon as Renji was free, he pulled him into his lap - cradling Renji's body as his whole world slowed down almost to a stop. "Renji - Renji - O-oi!!" Renji didn't move, his already cool body becoming cooler. "I-idiot - open your eyes - this isn't funny!" Ichigo watched as his tears fell freely to mix with the blood on Renji's beautiful face. "Please..." He choked out on a whisper, clutching Renji's body tighter. He was startled when he saw Renji's eyes open just the slightest bit to reveal dark dying crimson irises. Ichigo choked on a sob. "R-Renji..."

Renji blinked slowly, recognition lighting his eyes a little. "I'm sorry... Renji - Im so sorry... I-I didn't mean what I said - I was stupid. Just hang on- R-Renji?" Renji's eyes closing made Ichigo stop his agonising apology. The barest of whispers met his ears. "It's too late t'apologise..." Renji opened his eyes once more to look up at Ichigo with as much of his old carefree look as he could muster. Ichigo bit his lip drawing blood as the ice dagger in his heart twisted more. "But not to forgive ya... Baka... I love ya." Closing his eyes once more. "Kiss me... Ichigo.." Ichigo didn't hesitate as he brought his trembling lips to Renji's cool pair. Renji let himself relax in Ichigo's grasp, and as their lips parted for a breif breath, a ghost of a whisper hit Ichigo's lips. "Always have... never... stop..." "Renji- I love you - Renji - Please oi - hold on - Renji - RENJI!!!" Ichigo stared down into the smiling face of his now eternally sleeping lover. He let out a pained anguished scream - which eccoed for miles.

Rukia stood at the graveyard for Seretei's fallen. She began to slowly walk down a well traversed path towards one large black marble tombstone, standing out proud from the others around. Bending to kneel, she placed down the roses just in front. Her misting eyes travelled up to read the words on the tomb, even though she knew them by heart. "Abarai Renji - It's too late to apologize but... Kurosaki Ichigo - Not to forgive." It had been 52 days since Renji had died from his injuries in Ichigo's arms... 47 days since Ichigo had died of a broken heart, lying at Renji's tomb. "I hope you guys are happy together..." Feeling a light wind dance around her, she smiled, brushing down her kimono before turning and leaving - not bothering to stop the tears from falling.


End file.
